Five Years
by RBlossom
Summary: Sequel to Imladris. Brina struggles to control her gift without the presence of her brother
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters I just borrowed them. I only own my OC Brina.

Brina's POV

The warm spring morning dawned bright with the promise of blue skies and bright sunshine. I looked out on all of this beauty from my bedroom window before turning to get dressed for the day.

" _I can't wait to head home and see ada. Why are we delaying? The roads must be clear if Lord Elrond has sent Glorfindel and Erestor to Mirkwood. Why can't I shake this unsettled feeling I have?"_ I thought to myself before shaking myself out of these thoughts.

My mind went back to the farewell I had had with Erestor the week before.

"Brina I am sorry I won't be here to see you off but Elrond really needs me and Glorfindel to go to Mirkwood. You know I won't go if I didn't have too right," he asked as we walked through the gardens my hand within his.

"I know Erestor and I understand. I will miss you." I said grasping his hand tightly.

"I will miss you as well meleth nin," he said as we turned to face each other.

"Promise me you will be careful."

"I promise Brina. Now I want you to promise me the same," he said with a smile as he reached out to touch my face.

"I promise dearest," I said as I raised my hand to cover his then turned to place a kiss on the palm of his hand.

"Erestor! Erestor it is time to go! Stop making eyes at Brina and come on!" Glorfindel's voice called from the house for all to hear.

"I am going to kill him," Erestor growled softly as we started making our way back to the house.

As we made our way out of the garden hand in hand we found Glorfindel, Elrond, the twins, and my brother with different stages of amusement on their faces.

"Finally Erestor I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you two," Glorfindel said with a dramatic sigh as he mounted his horse.

"You exaggerate as usual Glorfindel," Erestor said with indifference as he released my hand to mount his horse.

"Be careful and try not to kill each other," Elrond said with a smile.

Glorfindel and Erestor just nodded their heads in agreement and with that, they set off.

Present...

A knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts of Erestor.

"Brina are you ready for breakfast." my brother's voice called as he opened the door.

"Yes, gwador nin let's go."

"Are you alright Brina? Are you missing Erestor?" my brother asked as we made our way down to the great hall.

"Yes I do miss Erestor but I am just ready to go home and see ada."

"Then you will like what I have to tell you we are heading home this afternoon. The twins are restless and ready to head out." my brother said with a smile.

"Really. I can't wait! I will start packing after lunch." I said with a bright smile as we entered the great hall.

Lord Elrond and the twins were already there.

"Good morning!" Lord Elrond greeted us.

"Good morning!" my brother and I returned the greeting before we all started eating our breakfast.

We had just finished our breakfast and were all preparing to leave the room when Lord Elrond's voice called to my brother and me.

"Brina, Arathorn can I talk to you both in my office."

"Of course Lord Elrond." my brother said.

As we followed Lord Elrond to his office I shared an inquiring look with my brother. He just shrugged his shoulder as if to say "I don't know".

As we entered his office he went to his desk and sat down.

"Please have a seat both of you. You are both probably wondering why I want to speak with you," he said.

"Yes we are." my brother said.

"I will get straight to the point then my sons told me that you are planning to leave for the Angle this afternoon. I would like to invite Brina to stay longer I haven't had a chance to start training her in how to use and control her gift because she wasn't strong enough yet," he said calmly.

My brother and I shared a stunned look.

"How long would I need to stay?" I asked in a small voice.

"At the least another year at the most five years it takes time to learn to control your gift, Brina. I know you want to go home but it is very important that you learn this now," he said.

" _A year to five years?"_ I thought with despair in my heart but was careful to keep hidden.

I looked at my brother before turning back to Lord Elrond who was waiting for my response.

"Thank you for your invitation I would be happy to stay. Would you please excuse me?" I said as I stood up and made a hasty exit.

I made my way quickly to the hidden portion of the garden where I liked to come when I wanted to be alone.

" _I am going to be all alone for up to five years in Imladris. I can't ask my brother to stay for my sake. I hope Erestor comes back soon."_ I thought my sadness weighing me down.

"Brina." my brother's voice called from behind me.

He moved to sit down beside me.

"I will stay here with you Brina."

"No gwador nin I will be fine go home to the Angle ada needs you there," I said as firmly as I could.

"I know you trying to be brave Brina please let me stay with you," he said.

"I know you want to go home gwador nin and besides the twins are ready to go orc hunting they will not want to stay. Please go home to ada but just promise me you will be careful without me there to watch your back." I said pleadingly.

"I promise tithen gwathel," he said.

"Good now I think I am going to go lay down I have a headache please come find me before you leave," I said as I stood.

My brother looked at me with concern.

"I will come find you before we leave. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure," I said outwardly calm but inside I felt lost and alone.

I made my way to my bedroom and climbed into bed giving in to the tears I had refused to let fall.

When my tears were spent I fell into a troubled sleep.

Arathorn's POV

I made my way quietly into my sister's room. She had missed lunch which raised my concerns about leaving her here even with a trusted friend like Lord Elrond for she had never been alone like this since we met. I couldn't imagine my life without my beloved little sister. I made my way to the bed to find her all curled up in her blankets her face looked troubled even in sleep. I hated to wake her but the twins were waiting impatiently for me.

"Brina," I called her name softly.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Is it time?" she asked me.

"Yes, tithen gwathel," I said sadly.

"I will be fine gwador nin. I love you and please tell ada I love him as well. Please forgive me but I don't think I can go down to see you off." she said trying to hide her sadness.

I pulled her into a hug. "I love you too tithen gwathel if you need me please send for me."

"I will gwador nin," she said as her eyes drifted closed.

I placed a kiss on her forehead and made my way down to the twins and Lord Elrond.

"Where is Brina?" Elladan asked me.

"She is tired and decided to stay in her room," I said not looking at any of them.

"I will take good care of her." Lord Elrond said reassuringly.

"Thank you," I said.

I had missed the concerned glance between the twins.

"Be careful." Lord Elrond said to us as we set off.

"Will Brina be alright?" Elrohir asked me as we walked.

"Yes," I said out loud.

 _"I hope so." I thought to myself_

A bad feeling took root in my heart and I determined as soon as I got home I would write to Erestor and explain the situation to him. If anybody could help my little sister it would be him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Brina's POV

I fell into a troubled sleep once more after my brother departed. Dark dreams haunted my sleep leaving me more tired than when I had laid down. I finally gave up trying to sleep altogether and climbed out of my bed making my way to the window to where the sun was going down.

I looked out of my window at the beauty of the sunset but I really wasn't seeing it.

" _I can do this."_ I kept repeating to myself trying to convince myself but failing miserably.

A knock on my door drew me out of my lonely thoughts and forced me to put on the emotionless face I hadn't worn since I met my brother over two years before.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal the concerned face of Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond good evening!" I greeted him.

"Good evening Brina! I just wanted to check on you since you missed supper this evening and to bring your supper to you," he said to me his eyes searching my face.

"I am sorry for missing supper I just woke up actually. Thank you bringing me supper and I am sorry to have caused you this trouble." I said feeling guilty for having caused trouble.

"Brina it was no trouble I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said trying to reassure me.

"I am fine Lord Elrond," I said with a calmness I didn't feel as I reached for the tray.

The elf lord said nothing but his eyes narrowed as if he sensed I wasn't being truthful.

"Have a good evening Brina and enjoy your supper. If you need anything please don't hesitate to come find me," he said as he moved toward the door.

"Thank you again, Lord Elrond," I said.

"See you at breakfast Brina and by the way, I would like to begin your training tomorrow," he said before leaving.

I stood there with my tray of food for a moment before sitting down to eat even though I wasn't hungry.

I felt relief that I had fooled Lord Elrond but a small voice inside my head told me I hadn't fooled him at all.

" _I had better go down to breakfast tomorrow or Lord Elrond will become suspicious."_ I thought to myself with a sigh as I ate my food.

As soon as I was done I gathered my dishes and made my way down to the kitchen careful to avoid meeting anyone along the way.

I felt glad that I hadn't met anyone and quickly scurried to the sink to leave my dirty dishes with the rest before heading back to my room.

The trip back was just as successful as the one down to the kitchen I didn't meet anyone which was a welcome relief for I wasn't feeling especially social.

I entered my room and made a beeline for my bed collapsing immediately in exhaustion.

My eyes closed and I was fast asleep. No dreams troubled me this time. It was a dreamless sleep.

The next morning dawned gloomy with clouds that threatened rain.

A sigh escaped me as I looked at the weather that perfectly matched my mood.

"I hope my brother and the twins don't get soaked," I whispered before making my way down to the great hall.

As I entered the room there were a few other elves at the table that turned to stare at me.

I felt extremely self-conscious with those elves staring at me it made me want to run.

"Brina." Lord Elrond's voice called to me. "Come sit here."

The elves that had been staring went back to whatever they had been doing.

I took the seat that Lord Elrond had pointed me too.

"Good morning Brina! Did you sleep well?" he asked me as I started to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning! I slept well thank you." I replied quietly as I took a bite of the oatmeal.

Silence reigned between us as we ate our breakfast but as soon as we were both done Lord Elrond motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him silently nervousness taking hold of me.

"Come in Brina," he said.

I jumped a little I hadn't realized we had reached our destination.

I moved to sit in the seat he pointed too.

"So where do we begin?" I asked curiously.

"First I will teach you breathing techniques and how to control your emotions. I believe your power is tied with strong emotions. I want you to be able to use your gift without nearly killing yourself." he said.

I nodded my head in understanding and the rest of the morning was spent learning these techniques.

"I think that is enough for today Brina. How about we go get some lunch?" he asked me.

"Yes, that sounds good," I answered quietly as we stood to go get lunch.

The next few weeks passed in the same way. I would spend my mornings with Lord Elrond learning and the rest of the day was mine which left me a lot of time by myself.

Arathorn's POV

It had been almost a week since the twins and I had left Imladris. I had a growing feeling of disquiet about leaving my tithen gwathel by herself in the elven realm.

" _She hasn't been alone like this since we met."_ I thought to myself sadly.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as we neared the village.

Glad shouts greeted us as we entered and I felt a sliver of happiness in my heart at being home once again.

I made my way to my home.

At the top of the steps stood my father with a glad smile on his face.

"Ion nin it is good to see you well. You and your sister gave me quite a scare last fall," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

As he released me he turned to greet the twins.

"It is good to see you Elladan and Elrohir. Your rooms are ready for you," he said as he looked around for someone.

I felt my heart sink at who he was looking for and dreaded the thought of explaining.

"Thank you Arador," Elladan said as he and Elrohir made their way inside.

My father turned with a questioning look.

"Where is your sister?" he asked.

"She is still in Imladris. Lord Elrond wanted her to stay longer so he could teach her to control her gift." I said.

"Her gift?" he asked me with growing confusion.

"There is more to the story from last fall than I wrote in my letter," I told him quickly launching into my tale.

"Brina is gifted." my father whispered.

"Yes, adar," I said.

"I am glad to have you home my son but I wish your sister was with you." my father said mirroring my sadness at Brina's absence.

"Adar I am going to my room to change," I told him.

"Of course ion nin I will see you at supper," he said as we parted ways.

I made my way to my room quickly changing from my dirty clothes. Then reaching for a pen and paper I set to work writing a letter to Erestor.

As I finished my letter my mind quickly was trying to find a way to get the letter to Erestor.

As I exited my room I nearly knocked over a young ranger in travel gear.

"Forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going," I told him.

"No trouble my lord," he told me with a smile before continuing on his way.

"Wait are you heading out?" I asked him.

"Yes my lord. Lord Arador wishes for me to head to Mirkwood to deliver a letter to King Thranduil," he told me.

I thanked Eru silently for leading me to this young man.

"Could you possibly take a letter for me as well," I asked.

"For King Thranduil?" he asked with confusion.

"No my young friend for Lord Erestor of Imladris he is visiting with King Thranduil. It is very important that this letter reaches him as soon as possible." I told him as I retrieved the letter from my room.

"I will see that this letter reaches him, my lord," he said as he took the letter and tucked it in his pack.

"Thank you! You have my thanks." I told him sincerely.

"It is an honor to serve you, my lord," he said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Safe travels mellon nin," I called after him.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off me as I set off to have supper with my father.

" _I just hope that letter reaches Erestor in time."_ I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elrond's POV

I knew from the start this wouldn't be easy on Brina but somehow I failed to underestimate just how hard it was going to be.

" _I have made a grave error in judgment."_ I thought to myself wearily as I watched Brina make her way to the secluded part of the garden.

I realized too late that Brina didn't do well without those she loved around her.

I knew the first night that she had lied to me about being fine but I let it go hoping she would adjust.

I tried to reach out to her these past three weeks but she only seemed to isolate herself further.

"She just doesn't know me well enough to fully trust me," I whispered.

"I had better write that letter now especially after the incident," I muttered to myself as I made my way to the desk.

"There is only one person beside her brother that can reach her and that is Erestor," I said as I reached for the paper and pen.

I quickly detailed the situation in as urgent a tone as possible then called for a messenger.

"You called for me hir nin." the messenger said with a bow.

"Yes, I need this letter sent to Lord Erestor in Mirkwood with all haste," I told him.

"I will set out at once hir nin." the messenger replied with a bow as he took the letter and left.

"Thank you!" I called after him.

I just sat there lost in my thoughts of the last few weeks trying to figure out what I could have done differently.

Brina's training was coming along well but as the weeks passed she grew quieter. No matter how I tried to draw her out she just seemed to slip farther inside herself.

Then there was the incident this morning.

We were just finishing up.

"Brina you are doing well. I am really pleased."

"Thank you!" she mumbled her eyes not meeting mine.

As she turned to leave I called to her.

"Brina are you doing alright."

"I am fine Lord Elrond," she replied calmly too calmly for my liking.

"Brina I have told you that it is just Elrond."

"I am sorry L.. Elrond," she said.

"There is no need to apologize. I am just concerned about you."

"I told you I am fine," she said this time with an edge to her voice.

" _Finally some sign of emotion."_ I thought to myself determined to make her talk to me.

"I don't believe you. I have let you hide what you are feeling but not anymore we are going to sit down to talk. So have a seat." I told her.

I watched her stiffen at my words then she clenched her hands tightly before turning around and taking her seat.

"Now tell me how you really feel Brina."

"You are really want to know Elrond," she asked.

"Yes, I really want to know I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"I feel lost alone and abandoned. I am trying to be unselfish but all I feel is a building despair." she told me as tears gathered in her eyes and her emotions shifted.

I noticed she was losing control.

"Brina you need to control your emotions before you lose control," I warned her but my warning came too late.

Just as I finished speaking fire shot from her fingertips and straight at me.

She managed to stop it before it did me any serious harm but my robes were scorched.

"This is why I am teaching you to control your emotions so something like this doesn't happen," I said calmly.

Brina was trembling in shock and horror at what she could have done.

"I...I...I...am...ssoo... sorry." she cried tears openly running down her face as she turned and bolted out of my office and into the secluded place in the garden where she loved to take refuge.

"I just hope that letter reaches Erestor soon for I feel things are bound to get worse before they get better," I muttered to myself as I tried to think of ways to help my student.

Brina's POV

I had known deep in my heart that eventually Elrond was going to call my bluff and demand the truth.

So I wasn't surprised that much when he asked how I was really feeling. What surprised me was what I blurted out and my shifting emotions.

I didn't realize until too late what giving into my emotions like that could lead to. From far away I heard Elrond's voice warning me to control my emotions before I lost control but it was a little late for that.

I felt something warm pass from my fingertips I quickly realized flames shot from my fingertips.

My shock and surprise quickly turned to horror at who they were pointed at. Quicker than I had ever thought possible I calmed myself willing the flames to stop but not before they scorched Elrond's robes.

I felt relief course through me that I had been able to stop the flames that quickly gave way to shame that I had almost harmed him someone who had been nothing but nice to me.

I started to shake at what could have happened. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at Elrond. I blurted out a hasty apology before turning and running to my refuge.

I ran as fast as I could collapsing under a tree in this secluded part of the garden.

Sobs burst from me.

"I can't do this." I cried.

The silence was the only answer.

"Why do I have this gift? What good am I if I can't control it?"

I wasn't expecting a response so I nearly jumped when a calm voice answered me. One I had heard only once in a dream.

"You can do this my child but I never meant for you to learn how to control it on your own. You need the support of your loved ones in order for you to control it as to why you there is great potential in you my child." Eru's voice answered me in the way a father comforts his child.

"I feel so alone." I cried out to him.

"You are never alone my child. Hold on my gifted child." His voice answered me one last time.

I felt exhausted and drained after my emotional outburst.

I looked around me to realize hours had passed and darkness was surrounding me.

I felt surprised that Elrond hadn't sent anyone to come find me.

" _Why would he send someone to come find you? You almost killed him."_ I thought bitterly.

I felt sadness well up inside of me as I walked straight back to my room careful to avoid the elves.

I staggered to my bed and collapsed my last thought of all the ones I loved and wishing for their presence especially Erestor.

As I slipped into an exhausted slumber I failed to notice the door opening and Elrond's concerned face looking down at my sleeping form.

"Hold on Brina," he whispered quietly before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Erestor's POV

The first week of our journey to Mirkwood after I had bid farewell to Brina passed quietly. It was actually uneventful which was a welcome surprise but I missed Brina's presence.

" _Who would have thought a human girl would become so important to me."_ I thought to myself.

A cheerful voice drew me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"Missing someone Erestor?" Glorfindel asked me with a smirk plastered on his smug face.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Glorfindel." I retorted with a cold glare.

"Wow, Erestor you are grouchier than normal if I had known meeting a girl would change your mood for the better I would have found you one ages ago." Glorfindel teased before taking the hint to be quiet.

" _This is going to be a long week if Glorfindel keeps this up and we still have the last half of the journey to make."_ I sighed inwardly.

It was a long week but surprisingly it wasn't because of Glorfindel. The start of the second week of our journey an uneasy feeling gripped my heart and refused to leave.

It only seemed to grow stronger as the week progressed.

" _Please let everything be alright. Please let Brina be alright."_ I told myself over and over as we arrived at the palace.

We had arrived in Mirkwood.

We climbed down from our horses and left them in the care of the elves that took care of the horses.

"Hir Glorfindel! Hir Erestor! Welcome to Mirkwood!" Prince Legolas's voice greeted us.

"Thank you Ernil Legolas." I greeted him in return outwardly the perfect diplomat but inside I was far from calm.

"Adar is waiting to greet you in the throne room. Please follow me." Legolas said.

As we followed Legolas through the winding halls of his home I focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The beauty of the halls was lost on me.

"Erestor are you alright," Glorfindel whispered to me with concern right on his face.

I looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know Glorfindel," I answered him honestly.

I watched the concern grow on his face at my words for it was a rare day when I admitted I didn't know something.

Before he could say anything else we arrived in the throne room. There on his throne sat Thranduil with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Greetings Hir Glorfindel and Hir Erestor! I welcome you to Mirkwood! What brings you to my realm?" Thranduil said.

"Thank you, Aran Thranduil! It is an honor to be in your fair realm. Hir Elrond sends his greetings and goodwill." I said.

"Thank you mellon nin please enjoy your stay in my kingdom. I am sure you wish to clean up after your journey. Legolas please show them to their rooms." Thranduil told them.

"Please follow me to your rooms," Legolas said as he started to lead us from the throne room.

"Wait! There will be a feast in your honor tonight mellon nin." Thranduil called after us.

"Thank you, Thranduil for this honor," I said before we continued on to our rooms.

"Here we are Hir Glorfindel your room is on the left and Hir Erestor yours is on the right," Legolas said before leaving.

I entered my room quickly and set about cleaning up.

The feast that night and the following four weeks were a blur. I somehow managed to do what we had come here to do but later when I was asked about our time there in Mirkwood. I couldn't remember a thing other than the steadily worsening feeling of unease. As the weeks passed I grew more convinced that something was wrong.

I was just about to write a letter to Elrond to ease my worry on the fourth week of our stay in Mirkwood when I got my answer to my uneasy feeling and it did anything but relieve it.

I was in my room after the noon meal when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called expecting Glorfindel but it wasn't Glorfindel it was a ranger. A dirty weary and a little worse for wear ranger. Right behind the ranger stood a Mirkwood elf.

"Hir Erestor I have a letter for you from Lord Arathorn." the ranger said as he handed me the letter.

"Thank you! You look tired you should probably go rest." I told him.

The ranger gave me a small smile. "I have to deliver a letter to King Thranduil first hir nin," he said as he turned and followed the Mirkwood elf out of my room.

As I opened the letter my hands shook a little I had a feeling this letter contained at least part of the reason I felt so uneasy and I was sure it had something to do with Brina.

As I read Arathorn's letter to me telling me about Brina staying in Imladris for training and his concerns about Brina being alone I felt my unease turn to fear.

" _I need to return to Imladris."_ I thought to myself.

As I was preparing to find Glorfindel to tell him we needed to return home another knock on my door struck dread in my heart.

"Come in," I called again.

The door opened to reveal the face of an elven messenger one I recognized because he was from Imladris.

"Hir Erestor a letter from Hir Elrond." The messenger said as he handed me his letter.

If Arathorn's letter had made me nervous Elrond's letter downright terrified me.

"Thank you!" I said as I took the letter.

I watched the messenger leave my room and then tore the letter open.

As I read Elrond's letter detailing what had happened in the past few weeks since I had left I felt my fear increase especially when I read the part of the letter where Elrond told us to come home immediately.

I quickly threw open my door and ran to Glorfindel's room. I burst into the room without knocking.

Glorfindel just stared at me for a moment in shock at my unexpected actions.

"Ever heard of knocking Erestor," Glorfindel asked.

"I just got a letter from Elrond we need to return home immediately," I told him totally ignoring his comment.

"What?" Glorfindel asked his face full of confusion.

"We need to go home," I repeated slowly as if to a child.

I quickly handed Elrond's letter to Glorfindel. He quickly scanned the letter before looking back at me.

"You go pack Erestor I will go explain everything to Thranduil," Glorfindel said as we went our separate ways.

It didn't take us long at all to prepare to leave.

As we prepared to mount our horses we bid our farewells to Thranduil and Legolas.

"Thank you for your hospitality Thranduil," I said to him as we mounted our horses.

"Have a safe trip home mellon nin," Thranduil said to us.

We nodded in response and quickly set off.

As we rode all I could think is.

" _Please be alright Brina. Please hold on."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Elrond's POV

That morning I sat in my office my desk starting to pile up with paperwork partly because Erestor was gone and the other part because of my concern for Brina.

The beautiful sunshine and the radiant blue sky were lost on me as I considered what more I could do for Brina. Two weeks had passed since I had sent that urgent letter to Erestor.

 _"Erestor should have received the letter by now. I hope he hurries because I am at my wits end with Brina."_ I thought.

As I had feared things got worse. After that one time, Brina lost control of her powers she refused to have any more lessons because she was afraid she would harm me or someone else. I tried to tell her that this was normal.

"It is normal to almost fry somebody with fire. Last time I checked that isn't normal." Brina said with disbelief in her voice.

It got worse from there she started not eating. She grew pale and exhausted from lack of sleep. I had a suspicion that she was having nightmares.

Deep down I couldn't help but feel a little irritated at her actions and lack of trust. She was acting like a mopey teenager.

With these thoughts in my mind, I fell asleep when I awakened I was no longer in my office.

"Where am I?" I said out loud as I turned in every direction trying to figure out where I was but I couldn't see anything but white fog everywhere.

"Elrond Half-Elven." a commanding voice called to me from the fog.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know why you are here?" the voice asked me.

"No my lord," I replied.

"Then I will tell you firstborn. I am Eru and as to why you are here. You are here because of Brina and your irritation toward her." Eru told me.

I bowed my head in respect before speaking.

"My Lord please forgive me but it is just so frustrating if she would just let me help her," I said.

"I know it can be frustrating Elrond especially when she acts like a child but you must remember that she still is a child compared to you. She has suffered much loss in her lifetime. Losing those that raised her and living on her own left scars that have never fully healed. It makes her slow to trust and care for others for fear of losing them too. This isn't an excuse but an explanation for her actions." Eru told me.

I felt guilt fill my heart at Eru's words.

"How can I help her My Lord," I asked humbly.

I couldn't see Eru's smile but I could feel it as he spoke to me.

"Brina's gift is strengthened by the bond she has with those she loves that is why she wasn't aware of her gift until she met Arathorn. She will be stronger when she has her loved ones with her. You too have faced loss Elrond. All I am asking is for your understanding. Treat her not like a student but as a friend. Treat her like you would treat your own daughter Arwen this is what she needs. Do this and you will see a difference in her. You must go now my child but remember my words." Eru told me then his voice started to fade away.

"I will," I called as I left the dream and awakened.

I looked around to find myself back in my office.

I thought over what Eru had said to me.

My mind flashed back to my interactions with Brina. I realized I had never truly spent any time with her outside of teaching her.

During the winter when she and her brother were healing I treated her with the cold aloofness of a healer and never spent any time getting to know her and earn her trust.

"I am a fool," I whispered as I jumped up from my chair and made my way quickly to Brina's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Brina's quiet voice called from inside her room.

I opened the door to find Brina sitting in her window seat looking outside. She looked small and lost sitting there like a child.

"Brina," I called as I moved to stand behind her.

She turned to look at me. Her face was paler than normal and her eyes showed exhaustion from lack of sleep.

"I have come to apologize to you."

Her blank expression changed to one of shock at my words.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"I must apologize to you. I have treated you with coldness and a lack of understanding when I should have treated you as a friend. Please forgive me, Brina."

Brina stared at me for a second then tears gathered in her eyes.

"I forgive you Elrond," she whispered.

I quickly pulled her into my arms holding her tightly like I had done when Arwen was younger and needed comfort. I felt her body shake with sobs as she cried clinging to me as if I was her lifeline. I just held her whispering comforting words to her until her tears were spent.

She pulled back her eyes red from her tears.

"Thank you, Elrond. Now I must ask you to forgive me for the way I have been acting the past few weeks," she asked me hesitantly.

"Of course I do child. How about we both start over?" I asked.

She nodded her head in agreement with a small smile touching her lips.

"Good. How about we have some lunch, Brina?" I asked standing up.

"Lunch would be wonderful. I actually feel hungry," she said as she stood as well washing her face before making her way down to the great hall with me for lunch.

I felt satisfaction and hope grow in my heart as I watched Brina eat her lunch.

" _If only I had done this from the beginning maybe things wouldn't have come to this point."_ I thought to myself.

"Elrond," Brina called to me.

"Yes, Brina," I said looking at her face which looked less pale than before.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am just lost in thought. By the way Brina I just wanted to let you know that Erestor should be home in two weeks." I told her.

I saw joy and confusion war for dominance on her face.

"I didn't think he would be home for a while," she said.

"Yes he wasn't but I wrote a letter to him two weeks ago telling him he needed to come home."

I watched Brina's eyes growing heavy with sleep.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Brina? I will wake you for supper."

"Thank you Elrond I think I will," she said as she stood up and headed to her room.

I felt relief as I watched her go then stood up heading to my office to start working on the mountain of paperwork waiting on my desk.

" _Poor Erestor he is probably going mad with worry and he will probably be angry at me for not telling him sooner about Brina's condition."_ I thought to myself as I worked on my paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Erestor's POV

Glorfindel and I had spent the past two weeks racing back to Imladris resting just long enough to give the horses time to recuperate. We were all exhausted from this whirlwind trip home and finally, we were almost there.

The past two weeks had been a living nightmare for me. All my thoughts were focused on Brina and getting back to her.

" _Brina needs me."_

I kept repeating to myself over and over. This thought was what drove me on through my exhaustion.

We had stopped to give the horses one last break after we made it safely through the Misty Mountains. No orcs or goblins troubled us even if they had tried I would have slaughtered every last one of them for keeping me from Brina.

As we crossed the border of Imladris the border guards greeted us. I looked over at Glorfindel.

"Go ahead mellon nin we will catch up to you." He said with a tired smile.

That was all the encouragement I needed before setting off at a gallop for the house.

It felt like the ride to the house took forever but I knew only a short time had passed as my horse came to a stop in the courtyard.

One of the elves from the stable hurried to take my tired horse for me.

I turned to pat my horse.

"You did well," I told my tired horse before turning to hurry toward the house.

At the top of the stairs, Elrond waited for me.

I didn't give him time to speak before I started firing questions at him.

"How is Brina? Is she ok? Why didn't you call me home sooner?" I said the last question coming out more as an accusation.

"Brina is doing fine now mellon nin but she wasn't doing fine two weeks ago. We had a turning point about two weeks ago. The problem was both partially each other's faults but we have worked everything out. We are getting along great. She is a dear girl and I see what you and everyone who truly knows her sees. I am sorry to have worried you mellon nin." Elrond said in a rush.

I felt myself deflate with relief at Elrond's words.

"It is alright Elrond," I told him my exhaustion catching up with me.

"Mellon nin why don't you clean up and get some rest," Elrond said concern evident in his eyes.

"After I see for myself that Brina is alright then I will rest Elrond," I said as I made my way inside the house.

"Brina is asleep Erestor. We didn't expect you until tomorrow." Elrond said.

"I won't wake her Elrond I just want to see her," I said to him with a hint of pleading in my voice.

Elrond looked at me for a second before responding with a nod of understanding.

"I will send some food up to your room mellon nin. Sleep well." Elrond said turning to leave.

"Thank you, Elrond! A good night to you as well." I said before making my way toward Brina's room.

My feet carried me swiftly to Brina's door. I opened the door quietly peaking my head into the room. The room was dark to a mortal's eyes but were no problem for my elven eyes. My eyes wandered over to the bed where I could see her sleeping form underneath the covers.

I knew I should shut the door and head to my own bed. My feet had other ideas for I found them carrying me further into Brina's room. I found myself standing beside her bed looking down at her peaceful face lost in restful slumber.

The blankets curled up around her. The blankets rising and falling with her steady breathing. I felt joy spread through me at seeing her face again.

I reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek with my hand. As I touched her cheek her face turned pressing her face into my hand as if she sensed my presence even in sleep. Then her eyelids fluttered open.

I quickly withdrew my hand.

 _"Oh no I woke her up."_ I thought to myself when I saw her beautiful green eyes.

Her eyes fell upon me. Her eyes were still clouded with sleep and confusion as if not truly seeing me. Her eyes quickly lost there sleepiness and confusion. They became alert and filled with joy as she realized I was really there in her room.

"Erestor!" she called leaping from her bed and into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her form. We stayed that way for a moment enjoying each other's presence.

"I have missed you so much," she told me.

"I have missed you as well beloved."

She looked at my exhausted face.

Then stepped back looking down.

"Brina," I called confused at the sudden shift in her mood but she refused to look up.

I reached out with a hand gently lifting her face. Her eyes were filled with guilt as she looked into my eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I am sorry Erestor to make you race back here and worry you. Please forgive me," she said.

"Brina my love there is nothing to forgive. I love you! I would walk through Mordor for you." I said passionately.

"I love you as well Erestor! I would do the same for you," she said with just as much passion.

"I should let you get back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you in the first place."

"I am glad you did Erestor," she said with a glad smile.

"Good night dearest," I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night dear Erestor," she said placing a kiss on my cheek as well.

I made my way to the door looking back to Brina to see her give me a bright smile and blow me kiss before she climbed back into her bed.

I smiled back and headed to my room quickly eating and cleaning up. Then falling into my own bed and giving into my own exhaustion. My last thought was of my dear Brina and happiness that I was back with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Brina's POV

My eyes fluttered open after one of the most restful nights of sleep I had had since coming to Imladris.

My room was awash in bright sunlight as my eyes swept my room. My eyes were drawn to the window where the curtains were fluttering in the light summer breeze. I made my way to my window pulling back the curtains still half asleep. The view out my window was beautiful. The sky was a robin egg blue with white fluffy clouds dancing their way across the sky. The sun shone down on the garden with warm summer sunlight. The smell of the flowers in the garden drifted up to my room on the breeze.

"What a beautiful day!" I exclaimed quietly as I became more awake.

Now that I was fully awake it hit me like a bolt of lightening. Erestor was really here and it wasn't just a dream.

I turned quickly making my way to the dresser. I hurriedly pulled my clothes out of the drawers and quickly put them on.

All of my thoughts were focused on Erestor.

A knock on the door startled me as I finished dressing.

"Come in," I called secretly hoping it was Erestor.

I was not disappointed for as the door swung open to reveal Erestor looking handsome in his black robes. Not many could pull off black robes but it just looked right on Erestor.

"Good morning meleth nin you look beautiful this morning." he greeted me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

His words and his kiss made a soft blush spread across my face.

I smiled at him.

"Good morning beloved you look handsome this morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"Yes I slept the best I have slept since I left for Mirkwood," he said.

"What brings you to my room this fine morning hir nin?" I asked with a playful smile.

"I have come to escort you to breakfast hiril nin," he said with a gallant bow.

"I would be honored," I replied reaching out to take his arm.

"Then let's be off before Glorfindel decides to eat all of the food," he said as we made our way to the dining room.

My only response was a merry laugh that was soon joined by Erestor's laughter. Our laughter rang throughout the halls of Imladris bringing a smile to the faces of all that heard us.

We turned into the dining room to find Elrond and Glorfindel in a light-hearted conversation that only true friends can have.

"Good morning Erestor and Brina!" Elrond greeted us.

"Good morning Elrond!" we said together.

"Erestor it has been so long since I last saw you," Glorfindel said with mock seriousness.

"I see you haven't eaten all the food yet Glorfindel," Erestor said calmly.

I knew these two good friends could go on like this for hours if we let them.

"Welcome back Glorfindel!" I greeted the golden-haired elf.

"Thank you, Brina! It is good to see you feeling better!" he said with a bright smile.

"Why don't we sit down and eat while the food is still warm?" Elrond said interrupting our friendly banter with a smile.

"Quite right Elrond," Erestor said pulling out a chair for me once I was seated he took a seat beside me.

The table was spread with delicious food. Oatmeal sat steaming in a dish beside the oatmeal was warm bread and summer fruit. My stomach growled in hunger at the sight of all the delicious food.

We all quickly filled our bowls and were soon enjoying our food.

A comfortable and friendly silence reigned as we eat our breakfast.

As we finished our breakfast we went our own separate ways. Glorfindel and Elrond went to Elrond's office while Erestor and I made our way to his office.

As we entered his office arm in arm we both stopped and stared at the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

I turned to Erestor.

"I was about to ask you what you had planned for the day but now I see you will be busy until the end of time with paperwork," I said with a half teasing half serious smile.

"You always know how to cheer me up meleth nin," he said with a sarcastic smile as he sat down at his desk.

"I would say sarcasm doesn't suit you beloved but that would make me a liar."

"What are your plans for the day Brina?" he said as he reached for the first paper on the stack.

"My plans are to stay here with you and keep you from going mad. If that is okay with you?" I said as I stood beside him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way meleth nin," he said with a relieved smile.

"Well if I am going to stay you must give me something to do or I will drive us both mad."

"Hear dearest you can sort these please," he said as he handed me a stack of papers.

"Thank you," I said taking the papers.

So the day passed for us in pleasant company as we worked together.

We worked until late into the night.

I was so engrossed in my work.

"Meleth nin." Erestor's voice called to me.

"Yes, Erestor," I said.

I looked up realizing how tired I really was. I looked out the window seeing that daylight had given way to darkness.

"I didn't realize it was so late."

"Why don't we go get something to eat before going to bed?" he said

I stood stretching my tired muscles letting out a groan.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful beloved."

We had a quick supper before heading to bed. The house was quiet as we made our way to my room.

"Good night meleth nin," Erestor said as we stood at my door.

"Good night beloved," I said before turning to enter my room.

That night the two of us slept peacefully lost in dreams of each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Erestor's POV

T.A. September 2906

A couple months had passed since our return to Imladris. The heat of summer was giving way to the warmth of autumn. The trees and flowers were changing their summer colors for their autumn colors.

I sat in my office thinking of all that had happened over the last few months. Coming home to find Brina doing better when I had feared to find her worse. Soaking up the time we had together.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I thought about how fast time had flown. The routine that we had all settled into. My morning always began with me heading to Brina's room to escort her down to breakfast.

After we had breakfast with Elrond and Glorfindel. I would make my way to my office and Glorfindel would go to the training fields. While Brina would go with Elrond to continue her training. Elrond had told me she was coming along well and that he was pleased with her progress.

At noon Brina would finish her lessons and bring lunch to my office so we could eat together.

Once we had eaten Brina would go to the training fields with Glorfindel to practice her fighting techniques.

Later in the afternoon, Brina would spend some time with me in my office before we headed down to have supper with Glorfindel and Elrond.

Then I would see Brina back to her room.

That was how each day passed peaceful and uneventful. I knew though that this couldn't last forever. Something was bound to come along and destroy our peace it always did.

" _I remember a time when I didn't notice the passing of time. For what is time to an elf."_ I thought to myself as I stared out my window.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear my door open or Brina's footsteps as she crossed the room to stand beside me.

"Erestor?" Brina's concerned voice called to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up into Brina's concerned green eyes.

"Are you alright beloved?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine meleth nin. I was just lost in my thoughts." I told her with a reassuring smile.

"You had me concerned for a minute. I have never been able to sneak up on you," she said as her concern gave way to a teasing smirk that I knew all too well.

"What is this an elf caught off his guard?" she said with a laugh as she set down our lunch.

"Right this day down in history meleth nin for it probably won't happen again," I said with a laugh of my own as I took my lunch from the tray Brina had carried in.

"I will dearest and know this I won't let you live this down," she said as she took her seat beside me and grabbed her lunch from the tray.

We shared another laugh then proceeded to eat our food.

"How did your lessons go?" I asked as we finished our lunch.

"It went well. Elrond is teaching me some of the healing arts," she said as she gathered our dishes.

"Healing is something good for you to know," I said as I reached for my paperwork.

I heard the tray Brina was carrying get set back down. Then I felt her arms wrap around my neck in a hug.

"I love you Erestor!" she said quietly but her voice was full of feeling.

"I love you too Brina!" I told her turning to face her.

She released me and turned to pick up her tray.

I felt a streak of mischievousness run through me. My hand reached out like a snake and grabbed her arm tugging her back toward me.

I heard her gasp as she found herself pulled on to my lap.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her slender form.

"What is this a ranger caught off her guard?" I whispered to her with my own teasing smirk.

She just stared into my eyes for a moment completely stunned at my actions then her lips turned upward into a smile.

"I can't believe you did that," she said with a laugh.

"Now we are even meleth nin," I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess we are," she said as she rested her head on my own.

"Oh and by the way beloved I know you are hiding something," she whispered with a knowing look.

Before I could say anything another voice interrupted us.

"Am I interrupting something?" Glorfindel said.

We both turned to the door with a start. There stood Glorfindel in the doorway grinning at us like a fool.

I quickly released Brina and she stood to her feet with a blush staining her cheeks.

I was actually relieved that Glorfindel had interrupted us because it distracted Brina from trying to find out what I was hiding from her.

"No Glorfindel you aren't interrupting anything. Why are you here?" I asked him with a bored tone of voice.

"I came to get Brina. We always walk to the training fields together after you two have had lunch but I was getting bored so I decided to hurry you both along." Glorfindel said with a teasing grin on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for me Glorfindel," Brina said with a repentant look on her face as she quickly grabbed our lunch tray.

"It is alright Brina. Just don't let it happen again." Glorfindel said with a mock stern tone of voice.

"I will see you at supper," Brina said as she followed Glorfindel out the door.

I nodded my head in agreement.

As the door closed behind them I felt my mask of calm slip from my face.

"That was close," I whispered.

If Brina had kept questioning me I would have told her all about the surprise I had for her this evening.

I pulled out the letter from Arador that I kept hidden in my drawer.

Arador's letter was a reply to the letter I had sent to him inviting him to spend the winter in Imladris.

Arador's letter said he would be happy to spend the winter in Imladris and to spend time with his adopted daughter that he hadn't seen in almost two years.

His letter said that he would arrive this evening.

I could barely contain my excitement. I knew Brina would be surprised and overjoyed to see her father.

Even though she loved me dearly and was glad to be here in Imladris. I knew she missed the place she called home and her family.

"I can't wait to show you what I am hiding meleth nin," I whispered quietly before turning back to my paperwork with a smile


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Brina's POV

I was silent and distracted as I walked with Glorfindel to the training fields. Partly from embarrassment and partly because I was trying to figure out what Erestor could possibly be trying to hide from me.

" _What is he hiding?"_ I wondered to myself.

I didn't even realize we had reached the training fields until I heard Glorfindel's voice calling to me.

"Brina! Brina we have arrived," he said.

"Oh, I am sorry Glorfindel! I was lost in thought."

"I wasn't sure whether to be worried or to tease you," he said with a smile.

"I am fine Glorfindel," I said with a smile of my own.

Glorfindel stared at me with a searching look for a moment before nodding his head in agreement but something in his eyes told me he saw more than I thought he did.

"Let's begin Brina!"

Today we were working on archery so I picked up my bow. I took my stance and quickly nocked an arrow.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Glorfindel called as we both prepared to fire.

We both released our arrows toward the targets.

Glorfindel's arrow soared with deadly accuracy hitting the target with a thud as the arrow sank into the center of the target.

My arrow wasn't as fortunate. My arrow flew through the air doing a nosedive into the ground behind the target.

"Oh no" I groaned as I saw where my arrow landed compared to where Glorfindel's had landed.

"Not your day Brina?" Glorfindel said with a laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny Glorfindel," I said sarcastically.

"Want to try again?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes," I said as I nocked another arrow and released it.

My next shot was just as ill-fated as my previous one.

"Today is not my day," I said.

No matter how many times I fired I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn.

All that I accomplished was to become hot and frustrated for the early fall day was more like a summer day.

The heat wasn't bothering Glorfindel but it was affecting me.

"Why don't we call it a day Brina? You are just too distracted today." Glorfindel said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes and sorry Glorfindel," I said dejectedly.

"None of that Brina we all have off days. How about you head inside and cool off? Erestor would never forgive me if you overheated." Glorfindel said before we went our separate ways.

I was still a little upset as I made my way to my room being careful to avoid meeting anyone.

I entered my room and made my way into my bathing chamber. I crossed the bathing chamber turning on the warm water. I headed back to my room to get some clean clothes. It took me a little longer than normal to find what I wanted to wear.

Then it hit me I left the water running. I turned quickly my clean clothes clutched in my hands I sprinted into the bathing chamber my heart pounding imagining the worst mess possible.

My worry though was misplaced the tub was only half full.

I felt my heart rate return to normal as I made my way to the tub turning the water off.

"That could have been bad," I muttered to myself as I took off my dirty clothes then climbed into the warm relaxing water.

"Ahhh this is what I needed," I said quietly as I all my cares slipped away as I soaked in the warm water.

"I guess I can't spend the rest of the day in the bathtub."

I set to work washing all the dust and grime from my body and hair. It didn't take me that long but as I climbed out of the tub I quickly dried off then pulled my clean clothes on. I felt so much better after my bath.

"Who knew a bath could make you feel so much better."

I exited the bathing chamber dumping my dirty clothes in the hamper then crossing the room to my dresser to grab my comb.

I ran the comb through my wet hair working out all the knots and snags then placed the comb back down on my dresser before making my way to the window.

The evening was coming the sky was awash in pinks reds and golds.

"So beautiful." I sighed just standing there.

Time passed as I just stood there admiring the beauty. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I felt strong arms slip around my waist.

"You had me worried meleth nin when you didn't answer my calls," Erestor said.

"I am sorry beloved you startled me I was lost in the beauty of the evening. What time is it?"

"Don't be sorry my heart I was just concerned especially after the afternoon you had," Erestor replied with an understanding smile.

I leaned back into his arms resting my head against his chest. "You have been talking to Glorfindel. I was just distracted by a certain someone keeping secrets from me."

"I am sorry to have distracted you but I promise that this secret is nothing bad. I will tell you all about it soon please trust me." Erestor said in a pleading tone.

"You know I trust you beloved with my life."

"To answer your earlier question it is an hour before supper," Erestor said as he changed the topic.

We stood there together for awhile relishing in each others presence and closeness.

"We should probably go," I whispered to Erestor with regret.

"Yes let's go meleth nin," Erestor said as he released me before placing my arm through his.

As we walked along I noticed we weren't taking the normal route to supper.

"Where are we going Erestor?"

"I want to show you something," Erestor said avoiding eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at his evasiveness but continued following him.

We stopped in front of one of the guest room doors.

"Go on in Brina," Erestor said with a reassuring smile as he nudged me toward the door.

"What is behind the door?" I asked suspiciously.

"A surprise meleth nin," he said.

If it had been anybody but Erestor I wouldn't have gone in for fear of something falling on my head. This was Erestor though and I knew he wouldn't do something like that to me.

I took a hesitant step forward grasping the doorknob and then turning it. I pushed the door open and walked into the room.

I stopped completely stunned at who stood there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Erestor's POV

A knock on the door made me look up from the paper I was working on. I looked around my office noticing that hours had passed since Brina and Glorfindel had left me for the training fields.

" _I lost track of time again."_ I groaned to myself softly.

Again a knock sounded on my door this time more insistently.

"Erestor I know you are in there so stop ignoring me." Glorfindel's voice called through the closed door.

I realized I hadn't answered the first knock.

"Come in Glorfindel," I called to the golden-haired elf.

" _What could be wrong? Glorfindel never visits me after he and Brina train."_ I thought as my mind conjured all sorts of possible worst case scenarios as Glorfindel pushed the door open.

I noticed as he walked in that he was still in his dirty clothes from the training fields as he walked toward my desk.

"Is everything alright Glorfindel?" I asked calmly inside silently praising myself for not sounding as terrified as I felt.

"Yes, all is well Erestor. I am sorry if I scared you I just wanted to let you know that Arador will be arriving within the hour." Glorfindel said with a mischievous smile before he turned to head out the door.

"That is wonderful news," I said excitedly then a suspicion took root in my mind.

"Where is Brina Glorfindel?"

I watched the golden-haired elf slide to a stop before slowly turning around to face me. I had known Glorfindel too long not to know when he was trying to hide something from me. I narrowed my eyes at my longtime friend silently daring him to not tell me the truth.

"She went to her room to clean up," Glorfindel said looking nervous.

"What aren't you telling me Glorfindel?"

"She had a bad afternoon," Glorfindel told me.

"Why did she have a bad afternoon?"

"We practiced archery and she missed the target every time. She was quite frustrated when we parted ways." Glorfindel answered.

"I don't understand Glorfindel. Brina is an excellent archer. Why did she miss every shot? Is she feeling well?" I asked with confusion at first that quickly grew into concern.

"She is feeling fine Erestor other than a great deal of aggravation. I do agree she is an excellent archer but as to why she missed every shot the reason she missed is that she was distracted by a certain someone keeping a secret from her." Glorfindel explained.

Guilt hit me when I found out I was the cause of my love's distraction.

I was so lost in my guilty thoughts I didn't hear Glorfindel come around the desk to stand beside me until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to surprise her," I whispered softly.

"I know Erestor and she will be overjoyed when she finds out about your surprise. She is just not used to there being secrets between you two. Don't worry mellon nin it is just one bad afternoon. Why don't you go find her? You always know how to cheer her up." Glorfindel said with a warm smile on his face.

"You are right Glorfindel. Hannon le." I said with a smile of my own as I stood up from my desk.

"You are welcome," Glorfindel said as we walked out of my office together.

"Now if you will excuse me Erestor I need to go clean up," Glorfindel said before heading off in the direction of his room.

I stood there for a minute watching my golden-haired friend walk off.

" _Glorfindel can get on my nerves sometimes but I couldn't ask for a better friend."_ I thought to myself before slowly wandering the halls not quite ready to face Brina after being the cause of her bad afternoon even with Glorfindel's encouraging words.

I wandered through the halls of Imladris for at least an hour lost in my thoughts. I was staring off into space when I was startled for the second time in one day this time by the sound of someone clearing their throat to get my attention.

"Hir Erestor." an uncertain looking elf called to me.

"Yes."

"Hir Elrond wanted me to come find you and let you know that Hir Arador has arrived. Also, Hir Arador wishes to see you in his room as soon as possible." the elf whose name I couldn't remember informed me.

"Thank you," I replied.

The elf bowed to me before turning and walking away.

I turned quickly making my way to the guest room that Arador always stayed in when he visited Imladris. I knocked on the door.

I heard a muffled "come in."

I pushed the door open and walked in. Arador stood beside the bed in his dusty travel clothes. He looked like he had been putting his things away before I entered the room.

"Welcome to Imladris Arador." I greeted the chieftain of the rangers.

"Thank you for the invitation Lord Erestor. I am so excited to see my daughter again. Does she suspect anything?" Arador asked me.

"You are very welcome Arador. I know she will be happy to see you and that she has missed her home terribly. No, she doesn't suspect anything but it has been hard to keep this a secret from her."

"So my son has told me you are interested in my daughter. What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Arador asked suddenly serious and sternly staring at me.

I suddenly felt nervous talking to the father of my love.

"Arador I love your daughter more than life itself and I intend to marry her with your blessing if she will have me," I said stumbling over my words.

Arador stared at me without blinking for what seemed like forever.

"Erestor you are a good elf but as her father, I don't think anyone will be good enough for her. As long as you make her happy and she agrees to marry you. You have my blessing." Arador said.

"Thank you Arador," I said gratefully.

"And Erestor if you ever hurt her I will kill you just so you know," Arador told me with a smile that terrified even an ancient elf like me.

"I understand Arador." I gulped nervously.

"Glad we understand each other. Now if you will excuse me I need to get cleaned up before I see my daughter." Arador said.

"Certainly," I said turning and heading out the door. Once I was outside the door I took a deep breath.

" _That went better than I thought it would."_ I thought before making my way to Brina's room.

I hesitated for a second before raising my hand and knocking on her door.

I waited patiently but no voice answered my knock. I knocked again this time a little louder again no voice answered my knock.

" _I wonder if Brina is alright. I know she is inside."_ I thought to myself with concern.

I pushed the door open and walked in. I saw Brina standing beside the window looking out on the beautiful sunset.

"Brina," I called softly.

She didn't stir. I could tell she hadn't heard me so lost was she in the view.

I walked up behind her slipping my arms around her waist. She jumped a little when I slipped my arms around her waist.

"You had me worried meleth nin when you didn't answer my calls."

"I am sorry beloved you startled me I was lost in the beauty of the evening. What time is it?" Brina asked me.

"Don't be sorry my heart I was just concerned especially after the afternoon you had," I said with an understanding smile.

Brina leaned back against me resting her damp head against my chest. It felt nice having Brina in my arms. I took a deep breath catching the scent of Brina's shampoo.

"You have been talking to Glorfindel. I was just distracted by a certain someone keeping secrets from me." Brina said to me.

"I am sorry to have distracted you but I promise that this secret is nothing bad. I will tell you all about it soon please trust me." I said pleadingly.

"You know I trust you beloved with my life," Brina said passion filling her voice.

"To answer your earlier question it is an hour before supper."

We stood there just enjoying being close to each other.

"We should probably go," Brina said with regret coloring her voice.

"Yes let's go meleth nin," I said as I reluctantly released her from my arms then placing her arm through my own.

I headed toward Arador's room.

"Where are we going Erestor?" Brina asked me with a voice full of confusion.

"I want to show you something," I said avoiding making eye contact with her.

I missed seeing Brina narrow her eyes in suspicion at my evasiveness but she still continued to follow me to the guest room where Arador was staying.

"Go on in Brina," I said with a reassuring smile on my lips and a nudge toward the door.

"What is behind the door?" Brina asked with a voice still full of suspicion.

"A surprise meleth nin."

I watched Brina hesitate before the trust she had in our love and the certainty that I would never do anything to harm her won out.

She gripped the knob and pushed the door open to reveal my surprise.

She stood there completely stunned as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ada?" she said uncertainly.

"Brina iel nin how I have missed you," Arador said with a warm smile and arms open.

That was all it took to shake her out of her stupor.

I watched her run into her father's arms clutching him as if she thought he would disappear. Father and daughter stood like that for a long time before she took a step back from her father. Tears of happiness running down her face.

"I missed you too ada so much," she said with a quivering voice.

I felt happiness fill me at the thought I had brought her happiness. I quietly slipped out to arrange the private meal for the father and daughter so they would have time to catch up. After I made arrangements to have the meal sent up to Arador's room I made my way to my own supper. I felt a little lost without Brina by my side but I knew she was enjoying time with her father.

I entered the private dining room to find Glorfindel and Elrond already there.

"How did Brina like her surprise?" Elrond asked me as I took my seat.

"She loves it," I said with a smile that quickly spread to my companions faces as well.

"Let's eat," Glorfindel said and with that, we began eating our meal. Happy in the thought that we had brought joy to the heart of one we all cared about deeply in our own way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Brina's POV

I was in complete and utter shock at who stood in front of me so I just stood there staring in disbelief until I shook myself out of my stupor.

"Ada?" I called uncertain if I was actually seeing him or if he was just a figment of my imagination.

"Brina iel nin how I have missed you," Arador said with a warm smile and open arms.

Hearing my father's voice was all it took to completely shake me out of my stupor. I ran into his arms feeling his strong arms close around me holding me close.

We stood there for a long time in each other embrace happy to see each other again after almost two years.

We didn't notice Erestor slipping away to give us father-daughter time alone.

As we stepped back from each other to look at each other. I felt tears of happiness slip from my eyes.

"Don't cry Brina." my father whispered wiping my tears away with his calloused hand.

"These are happy tears ada. I missed you so much." I said with an unsteady voice hugging him again tightly.

"I have missed you too. Home hasn't been the same without you and your brother is lost without you." Arador said.

"I am so glad you are here ada but why are you here," I asked him.

"Lord Elrond sent me an invitation to spend the winter in Imladris but the whole thing was planned out by Erestor as a surprise for you. Erestor knew how much you missed your family. Erestor loves you very much Brina or he wouldn't have done all this for you." Arador said.

"I know ada and I love him too," I said with certainty and joy in my heart and voice.

"Does he make you happy my daughter?" Arador asked me.

"He does ada."

"Good as long as he makes you happy and loves you with all his heart I will give you both my blessing. Though no one will ever be good enough for my children but I think every father thinks the same thing." Arador said with laughter in his voice.

A knock on the door startled us both out of our happy reunion.

"Come in," Arador called.

The door opened to reveal one of the elves bearing a tray of food.

"Lord Erestor bid me bring you your supper." the ellon said with a small smile at us.

"Thank you very much," I said as the ellon placed the tray on the table.

"With pleasure hiril nin." the ellon said to me with a bow then turned leaving the room.

"That smells good after a long journey," Arador said as we both smelled the delicious scents wafting up from the tray of food.

"Yes, it does ada. Shall we eat?" I asked him.

"Iel nin you don't have to ask me twice," he said with a hearty laugh which I had missed over the last two years.

"How was your trip here ada? I asked as we both took our seats and began eating the tasty meal.

"Uneventful for which I am glad," he replied between bites.

"I am glad too. How is my brother doing?" I fired the next question at him.

"He is doing well though he is a little lost without his little sister at his side. He misses you deeply," he said to me.

"I miss him too. I hate to think of him all alone for the winter."

"He is not alone iel nin the twins are staying to help him as he does my job this winter so I can spend time with you. Don't feel guilty Brina your brother wanted me to come here," he said sensing the real reason behind my words.

"I know," I whispered.

"Now no more of these gloomy thoughts. Let us enjoy this meal together and the time we get to spend together," he told me with a warm fatherly smile.

"You right ada. Tell me everything I have missed since I have been gone." I asked returning the smile.

"Well there is a lot that has happened since you have been gone," he said as he began telling me all the news from my home.

Many hours had passed as me and my father shared what had happened in our lives since last seeing each other.

"It must be the middle of the night." I yawned suddenly feeling how late it was.

"We should both get some sleep. Good night Brina. I love you and sleep well." my father said placing a kiss on my forehead as he bid me good night.

"Good night ada and I love you too. I am so glad you are here with me." I said as I headed out the door.

"So am I my child," Arador whispered quietly before closing the door.

I smiled a happy but tired smile as I walked to my room. As I reached the door to my room I noticed a familiar figure standing there waiting for me.

"Erestor! How long have you been waiting for me." I cried guiltily.

"Not long at all meleth nin," Erestor replied calmly.

I gave him a look that said I didn't believe him.

"Did you like your surprise? Do you forgive me for keeping a secret from you?" Erestor asked uncertainty coloring his voice.

I quickly pulled him into a hug holding him tightly. I felt his surprise before he quickly returned my hug wrapping his strong arms around me.

I pulled back to look him in the face.

"Erestor I love my surprise so much. Thank you, beloved! Of course, I forgive you. I will always forgive you." I said passionately.

I watched relief and joy spread across his face.

"Anything for you meleth nin," Erestor told me.

A yawn escaped my lips.

"Go to bed Brina you are tired after your long day. I love you!" he said placing a quick kiss on my lips before quickly turning and heading to his room.

"I love you too!" I whispered to his retreating form with a hand touching my lips with a shy smile on my face.

I turned entering my room and getting ready for bed before climbing into bed.

I drifted off to sleep with pleasant thoughts dancing through my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Erestor's POV

I awakened from a restful nights sleep to the rays of the sun dancing across my room spreading warm light wherever they went. I stretched like a cat just waking up from a nap. I looked around my room enjoying the comfort of my bed and being unusually lazy. I slowly crept from my bed to look out my window. The world outside my window was alive and vibrant. Birds chirped as they flitted about gathering worms from the cooling earth. Squirrels hurried from tree to tree gathering nuts to store for winter. As I stood there gazing out at the scene before me a breeze made my curtains dance. I welcomed the breeze but I could feel the coolness in the breeze that spoke of the coming colder weather. Though the cold didn't bother me I knew it would affect Brina.

I shook myself out of my thoughts making my way to Brina's room. I stopped just outside her door then raised my hand to knock on the wooden door. I waited for a moment usually Brina promptly answered the door but as I waited I heard nothing from inside her room.

" _I wonder if Brina is still sleeping."_ I thought to myself as I weighed my options in my mind before deciding to just go in.

I reached for the door nob turning it slowly and quietly in case Brina was still sleeping inside. I pushed the door open and peaked my head into the room.

"Brina!" I called softly as I entered the room.

No voice answered my call but I heard her soft breathing. My eyes fell on the bed where Brina was still tucked away sleeping soundly.

I made my way over to the bed. All I could see was Brina's head the rest of her body was safely wrapped up in her blankets. I stood there for a moment just watching her sleep. The blankets rose and fell with her breathing. Her light brown hair spread out on the pillow and around her peacefully sleeping face.

" _I hate to wake her when she is sleeping so peacefully but she will miss breakfast if I don't wake her up."_ I weighed my options before deciding to wake her up.

"Brina." I called again this time a little louder.

I watched her face scrunch up and let out a little moan of protest when she heard my voice still not fully ready to wake up. I felt my lips tug upwards in a smile as I watched her barely awake.

I sat on the bed this time reaching out a hand to lay gently on her face.

"Brina," I called the third time.

Ever so slowly her eyes opened still clouded with sleep.

"Erestor," Brina said sleepily not fully registering that I was there.

"Meleth nin it is time to get up," I said with amusement on my face and in my voice.

Then as if a bolt of lightning hit her Brina jerked up out of bed causing me to withdraw my hand. She looked at me eyes wide and fully awake.

"What time is it Erestor?" she asked.

"Time to get up," I said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"It's not funny Erestor I never oversleep.," she said throwing off her covers to grab her clothes leaving me sitting on the bed still smiling.

"Maybe you were more tired than you thought meleth nin. Stop making it sound like you have slept the whole day away." I said soothingly.

She stopped to look me in the eyes then taking a deep calming breath before speaking.

"You are right Erestor. I will be right back," she said to me as she entered the bathroom to change out of her bedclothes.

In no time at all Brina was back dressed for the day but her hair was still a mess.

"Don't forget to brush your hair."

She went to look in the mirror. Letting out a groan as she saw how messed up her hair was.

I stood up and walked up to stand by her.

"Sit down meleth nin," I said gently pushing her into the seat in front of her mirror then picking up the brush running it through her messy hair until her hair was all straight and neat. Then arranging her hair in a simple elvish hairstyle.

"There all better," I said setting down the brush.

"Thank you, beloved. I don't know what I would do without you," she said with a smile as she stood up turning to face me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You are welcome meleth nin. My life would be incomplete without you in it." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her against me.

I couldn't help my eyes being drawn to Brina's lips wondering what it would be like to truly kiss her and not just a peck on the lips like last night.

I looked up from her lips to her eyes to find my desire reflected in her beautiful green eyes. That was all the confirmation I needed moving toward Brina to kiss her. Just as I was about to kiss her a knock on the door startled us both.

I let out a silent groan at the interruption.

"Brina are you ready to go down to breakfast." Arador's voice called through the door.

"Just a moment ada." she called to her father my disappointment mirrored in her eyes.

We stepped back from each other.

I watched Brina move to the door opening it to greet her father.

"Good morning ada," she said with a smile.

"Good morning Brina," Arador said with a smile of his own.

I moved toward the door to stand behind Brina.

"Good morning Arador." I greeted the chieftain of the rangers. I saw Arador's eyes darken seeing me in his daughter's room.

" _What are you doing in my daughter's room?"_ His eyes asked full of accusation.

" _Oh no!"_ I silently groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Brina's POV

As I left the warmth and security of Erestor's arms to greet my father I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that filled me.

" _I have the feeling that Erestor was about to kiss me. I mean really kiss me. Ada sure does have awful timing."_

I couldn't help the feeling that something bad was about to happen as well as I reached for the door pulling it open with a smile.

"Good morning, ada."

"Good morning, Brina." my father greeted me with a smile.

I felt rather than saw Erestor come to stand behind me.

"Good morning, Arador." Erestor greeted my father.

I watched the smile slip from my fathers' face and his eyes darken with accusation. If looks could kill the elf standing behind me would be dead one hundred times over. Then it hit me like a lightning bolt.

 _"Oh no, I never thought about how this might look to, ada."_ I thought to myself with growing apprehension.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room, Erestor?" Arador asked in a quiet but deadly tone of voice.

 _"Oh goodness, this is about to get ugly."_

I looked at my father and Erestor. My father seemed to be growing angrier by the second and Erestor was completely silent which only seemed to fuel my father's anger.

"Ada, why don't we continue this conversation in my room," I said grabbing my father's arm and tugging him inside. I looked down the hallway both ways to make sure no one had noticed our argument. Once I was sure no one was around to see the argument I quickly shut the door. Then turned to find my father silently glaring at Erestor and Erestor looking oddly nervous.

"Ada?" I called uncertainly.

"Yes, Brina," Arador said as he temporarily stopped glaring at Erestor to look at me with an inquiring look.

"Erestor always comes to escort me to breakfast every morning but I overslept. I didn't hear him knock on the door so Erestor came in to wake me up." I explained in a rush.

"So you didn't do anything inappropriate to my daughter, Erestor?" Arador asked turning back to Erestor with a deadly serious look.

"On my life, I didn't Arador," Erestor reassured my father though I thought he looked a bit pale from the encounter with my father.

My father stared at Erestor with an unreadable expression on his face for what seemed like forever. He must have been satisfied with what he saw for he turned to me a cheery smile back on his face.

"Let's go to breakfast I am starving,"Arador said as he headed toward the door. He paused in the doorway and said over his shoulder to Erestor.

"Don't forget what I told you Erestor."

Then he continued on his way whistling a merry tune. At my father's words, I noticed how Erestor flinched a little. My mind was spinning for I knew I was missing out on a key piece of the conversation.

"What did ada mean by that, Erestor?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing other than if I ever hurt you he is going to kill me," Erestor told me with a grimace.

"You know you are starting to get a long list of people who want to kill you," I said with a smile trying to lighten the situation.

"Not funny Brina!" Erestor said trying to stay serious but failed miserably by breaking into a smile of his own.

"Who would have thought me oversleeping and you having to come wake me up could cause so much trouble. Are you sure I am worth it?" I asked him.

"I know and you are worth all this trouble a hundred times over meleth nin. Now let's catch up with your father before he starts to get suspicious of what is taking us so long." Erestor said.

As if my father had heard us we heard him call.

"Are you two coming?" Arador said from somewhere in the hall.

"Coming ada," I replied as I took Erestor's arm and heading out the door.

"I hope Glorfindel and Elrond don't hear about this," Erestor muttered under his breath.

I felt a smile blossom on my face at his words as we continued walking all I could think was.

" _We survived... I hope the rest of the day goes better."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Erestor's POV

By nothing short of a miracle Elrond and Glorfindel didn't find out about the fiasco that morning in Brina's room. Though I could tell they were both suspicious about why we were late for breakfast. If they had any inkling of what had happened they never said anything for which Brina and I were both relieved. The rest of the day went by without incident though Arador would glare at me when the others weren't looking but other than that the day was peaceful. It brought me great joy to see Brina happy. So the winter days passed filled with happiness and peace. Days spent outdoors in the white wonderland outside the Last Homely House. Pelting each other with snowballs, We even managed to drag Elrond and Glorfindel outside with us. Evenings spent around a warm fire drinking hot chocolate. In the blink of an eye, winter was passing giving way to spring.

Finally, the day came for Arador to return to his people. The day was warm and pleasant. The sun cast its warm yellow rays across the landscape bathing all it touched in warm sunlight. The sky was robin's egg blue with white puffy clouds floating merrily by. All in all, it is a beautiful day as I stand out here on the front steps with Elrond and Glorfindel waiting to see Arador off. None of us had seen them this morning. I had arranged a private breakfast for them so they could spend as much time as possible together. As I stood there I heard Arador's footsteps heading toward us. He came into view dressed for his return journey but Brina wasn't with him.

"Where is Brina?" Glorfindel asked.

"Brina is in her room. We have already said our farewells." Arador said.

"Have a safe journey mellon nin," Glorfindel said.

"Thank you, Glorfindel," Arador said with a nod.

"You are welcome back to Imladris anytime," Elrond said.

"Thank you, Elrond! I have enjoyed my time here." Arador said making no promise to return with the ever-growing responsibilities of protecting his people.

"Would you walk with me to my horse Erestor?" Arador asked me.

"Of course," I replied walking in silence until we reached his horse.

"You have probably already guessed why Brina isn't here seeing me off," Arador said.

"Yes, I have."

"Brina has never liked saying farewell to those she loves even if it is for a short time. Take care of her Erestor." Arador said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I will Arador you have my word."

"I know you will," Arador said with a small smile before turning to mount his horse.

I stood there until Arador had left then turned making my way to Brina's room. As I opened the door I saw Brina sitting on the bed looking lost and forlorn. It made me sad seeing her sad. I made my way over to her sitting down beside her. She didn't say a word it was as if her mind was many miles away.

"Brina," I called to her softly.

"Erestor," she replied as she turned to look at me looking and sounding like a lost child.

I did the only thing I could think of I pulled her into my arms holding her tight. I didn't know what to say so I just did what I could by being there. I felt her arms wrap around me clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Her body began to shake with sobs letting loose all the emotion she had been holding in. I just sat there holding her stroking her hair in a soothing gesture until her tears were spent. Even after she stopped crying I continued to hold her offering what comfort I could give. After a while, I noticed her grip on me had relaxed. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I looked at her sleeping face red and wet from her recent tears.

"Sleep well meleth nin. I will be here when you wake up." I whispered to her sleeping form safe in my arms. I moved us both into a more comfortable position before falling asleep myself. Neither of us noticed Glorfindel and Elrond coming to check on us.

"Should we move them?" Glorfindel whispered to Elrond.

"No, leave them," Elrond whispered back.

Quietly they shut the door careful not to wake the sleeping pair before heading off to there day's work.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Brina's POV

I awakened that morning with sadness in my heart at the coming departure of my father. I had greatly enjoyed having him with me in Imladris. I always dreaded being parted from those I loved. No matter how much I loved being in Imladris with Erestor I missed being at home with my family as well. It was as if my heart was torn in two different directions.

The day was beautiful but the beauty of the day was lost on me as the time drew ever closer to my father's departure. I was extremely grateful that Erestor had arranged a private breakfast for me and my father to get to spend some last minute time together. My breakfast with my father was a quiet affair neither one of us knew exactly what to say so we just ate in silence taking comfort in each others presence.

"Brina." my father's voice called quietly as I felt him take my hand in his gripping it tightly as if he never wanted to let it go.

"Yes, ada," I replied focusing on the strength of his hand. The callous hands that had seen a lifetime of hard work. I knew that if I looked at his face the tears that I was struggling to keep from falling would escape.

"Will you be alright?" my father asked his voice full of concern.

"I will be fine ada," I said still refusing to look him in the face.

"Brina?" my father said sternly gripping my face tilting my face up to meet his concerned eyes. As I looked at his face I felt the tears gather in my eyes and slip down my face.

"Brina, iel nin please don't cry." my father said pulling me into his arms holding me tightly as I sobbed.

"I am sorry ada I will be fine I promise it is just. I love being here with Erestor but I miss being at home with you and my brother." I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"I know Brina. I am afraid your heart will always be torn in two different directions from now on. Just think in the fall your brother will be spending the next four years with you." my father said.

"But...ada don't you need Arathorn at home with you." I protested.

"I will be fine iel nin you need your brother more." my father said with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you, ada! I love you so much and please have a safe trip home." I said with a small smile.

"I love you too iel nin! Brina, I know how you despise farewells so I want you to just stay up here. You don't have to come down with me." Arador said with understanding in his eyes.

"Are you sure ada?" I said my heart torn part of me knew I should go down to see him off but the other part of me was glad to not have to see my father leave and risking me breaking down again making it harder on my father.

"Yes, Brina I am sure," Arador said with a sad smile on his face.

I flung myself into my father's arms for one last hug before he left. We held onto each other for a long time after awhile my father spoke.

"I need to go, Brina," Arador said with regret in his voice and eyes.

"I know," I whispered quietly struggling to remain strong and not give into my tears until after he was gone.

My father placed a kiss on my forehead and walked quickly out the door. As soon as my father walked out the door I stumbled over to my bed. I sat down heavily totally lost to the world around me. My mind was many miles away. I didn't hear the knock on my door. The only the way I knew I was no longer alone was when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Brina." I heard Erestor call my name.

"Erestor," I said as I turned to face him. I felt so lost at the moment.

Erestor quickly made his way over to me sitting down beside me and pulling me into his strong arms. I held onto him tightly. I once again gave in to my tears and sobs shook my body. Erestor didn't say anything he just held me offering silent comfort which is what I needed. As my tears finally ended I felt weariness wash over me. My grip on Erestor loosened as I drifted to an exhausted slumber.

I didn't notice when Erestor pulled us further back onto the bed into a more comfortable position or when he wrapped a blanket around me to keep me warm.

"Sleep well meleth nin. I will be here when you wake up." Erestor said to my sleeping form before he fell asleep as well. Neither of us noticed when Glorfindel and Elrond came to check on us or when they left us. We were both lost in a restful slumber.

Authors note: sorry for the delay on chapter fifteen and the short chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Erestor's POV

Time passed as Brina and I slept lost to the world around us. I was the first to return to wakefulness my eyes losing the haze of sleep as I rejoined the waking world around me. At first, as I was a little confused as to where I was.

" _This isn't my room."_ I thought to myself in confusion my mind still clouded with sleep. "Where am I?" I muttered softly to myself.

I looked at Brina curled up beside still lost in her exhausted slumber. Her head pillowed on my chest her hair flowing around her face and her arms clinging to me even in sleep. As I looked down at my sleeping love the events from earlier came rushing back. Scenes from earlier flashed before my eyes. Brina grieved at the departure of her father. Comforting Brina and then both of us falling asleep together. I enjoyed the moment relishing in the feeling of having Brina asleep in my arms.

" _I could get used to this but I really need to get up my paperwork isn't going to do itself."_ I thought to myself with a fond smile at the sleeping figure in my arms.

I slowly moved my body inch by inch ever mindful of the sleeping figure in my arms. After what seemed an eternity even for an elf I gently laid Brina's head on the pillow instead of my chest. She let out a small unintelligible whimper at the loss of contact with me. I hesitated when I heard her whimper.

I reached out brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I love you Brina Aradoriel!" I whispered leaning down to place a kiss on her hair.

I reluctantly left her side and her room making my way to my office. Just outside my office, I found Elrond and Glorfindel waiting for me.

"How is Brina doing?" Elrond asked his eyes full of concern for the young woman who was his charge and his friend.

"She will be alright in time but for now she is still asleep. I don't think she slept at all last night." I replied reaching to open the door.

"Shouldn't you stay with her?" Glorfindel asked me his voice full of surprise when he saw me reaching for the door to my office.

"I want to but that paperwork isn't going to take care of itself," I said my voice full of regret that I couldn't stay with Brina even while she slept.

Elrond and Glorfindel shared a look.

"Mellon nin go back stay with Brina we both know that is where your heart is anyway. You wouldn't get much work done with your mind worrying about Brina." Elrond said.

"I can't Elrond."

Elrond and Glorfindel shared another look this time one of exasperation at my stubbornness.

"Erestor go back and stay with Brina we will have your paperwork sent up to you," Glorfindel said in a commanding tone he only used on the battlefield and one he had never used on me.

I stared at him surprised for a moment then a rare smile spread across my face.

"Thank you mellon nin," I told the both of them turning around and heading back to Brina's room walking through the airy halls of Imladris until I found myself back inside Brina's room. I lost myself in watching her sleep the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The way the sun kissed her face and the gentle breeze played with her hair.

" _I could spend all of eternity just watching her and be content."_ I thought.

A gentle nudge on my shoulder startled me. I turned to find Elrond and Glorfindel standing there with the promised paperwork in their hands.

"Where do you want this Erestor?" Elrond asked me understanding in his eyes for he felt the same way about Celebrian even though she had long passed into the west.

"On the desk near the window please and thank you both," I whispered to my friends.

"Anytime," Elrond replied turning abruptly and smacking Glorfindel on the arm when he saw the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Owww Elrond what was that for," Glorfindel whined a little too loudly.

"Hush." Elrond and I both hissed at the golden-haired elf.

"Sorry," Glorfindel whispered apologetically as we turned to the sleeping woman on the bed. Brina stirred but didn't awaken from her slumber.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"We had better go," Elrond said motioning for Glorfindel to follow him.

"Thank you," I called to the departing pair.

"But Elrond why did you smack me." I heard Glorfindel ask Elrond before they shut the door and the answer to the question was lost to me.

I smiled then turned to the desk with the mountain of paperwork. I sat down looking at all of the papers. Letters, trade agreements, and intelligence reports always seemed to be piling up. I let out a sigh and reached for the first paper losing myself in the reports. Hours passed and shadows gathered signaling that evening was fast approaching. I looked up from the stack of papers at the beauty outside. I was so in awe of the splendor outside the window I didn't notice the green eyes on the bed watching me intently.

Some time passed when I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around to meet Brina's green eyes.

"How long have you been awake," I asked.

"A little while," Brina replied with a smile.

"Do you feel better? Why didn't you say anything?" I blurted out.

"Yes I feel better thank you for staying with me Erestor I don't know what I would do without you," Brina said.

"I am glad you are feeling better but you didn't answer my second question."

"Ahhh that I just liked watching you," Brina said blushing a bright red looking anywhere but me.

I smiled not knowing what to say. Brina didn't know what to say either she seemed to be embarrassed.

"I must look like a mess." Brina finally said starting to get out of bed.

"Your hair looks like a rats nest but I still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world meleth nin," I said with a teasing smile.

Brina mock glared at me but ended up bursting into laughter at my words.

"Could you hand me my brush please?" Brina asked me.

I stood up walking toward her dresser and grabbed her hairbrush then headed back to where Brina was seated on the bed.

Brina reached for the brush in my hand.

I kept the brush just out of her reach. She looked up at me with confusion.

"Let me meleth nin," I said sitting down on the bed.

Brina turned around to let me brush her hair. I gently ran the brush through her tangled hair until it was straight and smooth. Then I did her hair in a simple elvish hairstyle.

"All done," I whispered in her ear then stood up placing the brush back where it belonged.

"Thank you," Brina said turning to face me.

"The elvish hairstyle suits you," I said walking back to where Brina was still seated on the bed reaching out to play with a lock of her hair.

A knock on the door interrupted our private moment.

"Come in," Brina called.

The door opened to reveal one of the servants with a tray of food.

"Lord Elrond instructed me to bring you both your supper." the elf said handing the tray to me before turning and leaving.

"Thank you," I said to the retreating elf.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am," Brina replied moving my paperwork so I could set the tray down.

Silence settled in around us as we ate our food. After we finished eating Brina stood making her way over to the window. She just stood there looking out into the gathering darkness. I watched her with growing concern especially at how quiet she was.

I moved to stand behind her wrapping my arms around her holding her close.

"Are you alright" I whispered in her ear.

Brina turned in my arms to face me. "I am fine just thinking."

We just stood there for a moment lost in each other's gaze. I loved the feeling of having her here in my arms. I wished we could stay like this forever. My eyes drifted down to her pink lips. Before I knew it I found myself leaning toward her I stopped just before our lips met.

"I would like to kiss you. May I?" I breathed asking her permission.

"I would like that," Brina replied.

My heart soared at her words. I closed the distance our lips meeting. Her lips were soft and willing against mine responding to the gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate. Time seemed to lose meaning as we stood there locked in each other's embrace. I gripped her tighter deepening the kiss and I could feel her clinging to me as lost as I in the storm of emotions the kiss awakened in us. Finally, we broke apart for air both of us gasping.

The kiss had been wonderful and frightening at the same time. Wonderful in feeling the love we shared between us but frightening at the same time for the passion it awakened in me. A passion that wanted more and that scared me, for now, was not the time.

I needed to get out of there and quickly.

"I need to go." I gasped out before running to the door leaving the dishes and paperwork in my haste to leave.

I didn't look back as I hurried to my room locking myself inside my limbs trembling as if I had just run a race.

Everyone thought elves were unfeeling and emotionless. That was not the case we felt everything more deeply than any of the other races. It was a blessing and a curse. So we locked our emotions behind an emotionless facade to protect ourselves.

"Brina must be so confused," I whispered to the empty room as I battled to control my raging emotions. "I will explain everything to her tomorrow," I promised myself as I slipped into an uneasy sleep worn out from battling my emotions.

Authors note: Sorry to my readers for the delay in updating this story. I was having writer's block.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Brina's POV

So many emotions swirled around inside me. The happiness of sharing my first kiss with the one I loved to confusion at his sudden departure as if Sauron himself was chasing him.

" _Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"_ I wondered as feelings of abandonment and fear started to grip my heart. The room around me suddenly felt suffocating as if the walls were closing in around me. "I need to get out of here. I need some time to think." I whispered to my silent room.

I stood up quickly from where I had been sitting on my bed and walked to where my weapons were hanging up. I reached for my bow and arrows slinging them over my shoulder. Then I reached out for my sword and dagger hanging in their belt. I strapped the belt on with no hesitation my mind made up. Now that I had my weapons I made sure to grab my cloak and pack. "Never hurts to be prepared," I whispered as I walked over to my window. I stopped and stared into the darkness hesitating for the first time.

The logical part of me said this was a stupid idea and that I should stay here. The emotional part of me said to get out of here for I was hurting and confused. The emotional part of me won out this time. I pushed the window open and silently slipped out into the night. I crept slowly and carefully for I knew elves had excellent hearing. I was almost to the woods surrounding Imladris when I stepped down on a twig. Snap! I waited tensely with my heart in my throat for sure someone had heard me but as seconds ticked by my heart slowly returned to its normal rhythm as I realized no one was coming. I breathed a sigh of relief as I made it into the woods.

I let the silence and the night sounds calm me as I thought back to earlier that night and what had happened. My mind went over everything a million different ways trying to figure out what I had done wrong but each time I came up empty.

I let out a growl of frustration and anger which was quickly replaced by a yawn of exhaustion. "I need to get some sleep maybe everything will become clearer in the morning," I said out loud as I searched for a place to spend the night. My search came to an end as I stood at the base of a large oak tree. I climbed the branches of the tree until I was halfway up and safely ensconced on a wide branch. As I settled myself on the branch with green leaves around me my eyes started to drift close. I heard a voice before I fell asleep. "Sleep gifted child I will keep watch." the voice of the oak tree whispered to me. The words of the oak tree comforted me and I was soon fast asleep while the oak tree watched over me.

I was awakened from my dreamless slumber by the warm rays of the sun on my face. I slowly opened my eyes a little confused by why I wasn't still in my room in Imladris. The confusion faded as my mind became more awake and the events of the previous night came back to me. I stretched my muscles and nearly fell out of the tree in surprise when I heard the voice of the oak tree. "Good morning gifted child."

"Good morning." I managed to say back. "I thought I was dreaming last night when I heard you speak."

The branches started to rustle around me as if the tree was laughing.

"You weren't dreaming." the tree replied.

"Thank you for watching over me," I said once I climbed down the tree and I was safely back on the ground.

Thoughts whirled through my mind at a rapid pace. _"Should I go back everybody is probably worried by my disappearance? Should I stay out here a little longer to try and calm down?"_ Back and forth my mind went between these two main questions. Should I stay or should I go? I finally came to the conclusion that I would stay out in the woods a little longer. With that decision firmly in my mind, I started walking with no destination in mind. After a while, I came upon a peaceful glade and came to the conclusion this would be the perfect place to rest.

I sat down at the base of one of the trees surrounding the glade and admired the beauty around me. Green grass carpeted the ground around and under me making a plush carpet. Warm sunlight danced through the branches and leaves of the trees. Blue sky overhead with white puffy clouds floating by every now and then. I heard the chatter of squirrels overhead in the trees and birds chirped cheerfully to one another. I felt the warmth of the sun and the roughness of the bark of the tree I leaned up against.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt calmness surround me like a blanket. When I was out here I felt closer to my Creator. The beauty surrounding me made me realize that no dwarf, elf, man, or hobbit could ever come close to what Eru could do.

Time passed as I sat there in the glade surrounded by the trees. I completely lost track of time I was so content but the tranquility was broken by Erestor's voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Erestor said his tone icy.

My eyes flew open in surprise at hearing Erestor's voice. I looked around and noticed that it was almost evening.

" _Oh no I lost track of time."_ I thought as I looked back to where Erestor was standing.

Erestor had shed his customary black robes for a brown shirt and leggings that helped him blend in with his surroundings. His hair was pulled away from his face in a warrior's braid and strapped to his side was his sword. His face was a blank mask but his eyes told me how he was really feeling. His eyes were a mix of emotions relief at finding me well, confusion as to why I was out here, but the predominant emotion of the moment was anger. Anger that I had just disappeared without a word.

In his eyes, I could see a storm brewing and felt all my previous emotions come back full force. My fear confusion, abandonment, and anger came back full force.

"Well, Brina aren't you going to answer me?" Erestor asked me.

I stood up swiftly from where I had been sitting at the base of the tree earlier. I looked Erestor in the eye for a moment then opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't take that tone with me. I am not the one that bolted out of the room last night after we kissed like Sauron himself was chasing him." I said angrily but underneath the anger was confusion.

"I did it to protect you!" Erestor yelled at me.

"Protect me? Come find me when you can talk to me without yelling at me." I said tears clogging my voice and running down my face. I turned and ran away from him. I didn't know where I was going only that it was away from him. I ran until I couldn't anymore collapsing on the ground sobbing until my tears were spent. I lay there exhausted from my run and my tears when a noise startled me.

I looked around me and listened intently.

A branch snapped some distance in front of me. The tramp of heavy feet and rough voices speaking in the black speech. Orcs.

I stood up realizing I must be near the border of Imladris.

" _This day keeps getting better and better."_ I thought tiredly as ten orcs burst through the trees. I drew my sword and dagger for my bow would be of use at such close range. The fight was on.


End file.
